


SPN Drabble Challenge:- Dragons Are Cool

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, drabble challenge, word:_ fly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- fly.Sam admires some drawings of dragons in an old book, but Dean voices his own opinions. Humour.





	SPN Drabble Challenge:- Dragons Are Cool

"Dragons are cool."  
Sam held that thought as he thumbed through the book, taking a moment to admire the etched drawings of the winged beasts.

'Dragons are definitely cool,' he muttered, this time just loud enough enough for his brother to overhear.

'Dragons are cool?' Dean spluttered. 'Dude, how can someone with your zero interest in pop culture be taken seriously? You've never like superhero comics and when we were kids you only agreed to be Superman because I wanted to be Batman. '

'So now you think you know everything about me, even my inner thoughts?' Sam grumbled.

'You bet I do. For example I know you like Celine Dion even if you'd never admit it.'  
Sam stared him in the eyes and lied though his teeth. 'No I don't.'

:

'Ruffled your feathers there, Sammy?' Dean smiled like a cat that got the cream. 'There's nothing I don't know about you, so it's useless trying to cover up.  
As for dragons, I can totally see you sitting on the back of one like Daenerys in Game of Thrones; fly around looking for hunts. For starters, you've got the hair, maybe need to dye it blond though.'

'Ha friggin ha! Shut up, Dean! If we're gonna talk dragons then just call me "Sam the Dragon Slayer" 'cos I killed one with a half-bladed sword and saved your ass into the bargain.'

Dean chuckled. 'My own personal dragon-slayer. That's why Daenerys has nothing on you. You're way prettier too.'

Sam rolled his eyes. How had he ever put up with Dean all these years?

Maybe because he loved him, his inner voice whispered. The younger Winchester's gaze went back to the book. No maybe about it.

And dragons WERE cool!


End file.
